


Strange choice

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat XI - Fandom
Genre: Mortal Kombat XI! Erron Black's ending! Loneliness! Chaos's life! A difficult decision!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: Lo sciabordio delle onde del mare di sangue riecheggia nel silenzio.Cammino e mi avvicino alla clessidra.– Posso cambiare la storia… – mormoro, trasognato. Io, sempre così ancorato alla realtà, mi sento completamente smarrito.Ho la libertà di manipolare la storia.
Relationships: nothing relationship!
Kudos: 1





	Strange choice

Il corpo di Kronika giace inerte davanti ai miei occhi.  
Per alcuni istanti, resto immobile e respiro affannosamente.  
Sono sorpreso. Sono riuscito a schiantare la signora del tempo.  
Rido tra me. Niente male per un mingherlino di Wicket.  
La clessidra brilla d’una luce invitante nell’oscurità di questa isola.  
Lo sciabordio delle onde del mare di sangue riecheggia nel silenzio.  
Cammino e mi avvicino alla clessidra.  
– Posso cambiare la storia… – mormoro, trasognato. Io, sempre così ancorato alla realtà, mi sento completamente smarrito.  
Ho la libertà di manipolare la storia.  
Con questa clessidra, posso fare quello che voglio.  
Ma… a cosa serve?  
Sono confinato in quest’isola dimenticata all’inizio del tempo.  
Se uso questa clessidra, tutto mi sarà noto e la vita perderà il sapore gustoso dell’imprevedibilità.  
Diventerà un piatto privo di sapore e sarò sommerso dal disgusto.  
Mi chino e stringo tra le dita la sabbia di questa spiaggia.  
No, non voglio vivere col peso di una simile noia, perché rischierei di perdere la ragione.  
La mia vita non deve diventare una lunga striscia di giorni sempre uguali.  
Solo il rischio dell’imprevedibilità fa fremere di piacere la mia intera persona.  
Niente è più divertente di un combattimento con un abile avversario, capace di stimolare le mie abilità.  
E, se mi servissi di questo artefatto, non avrei più un simile piacere.  
Rifletto. Nessuno deve prendere questo strumento, tanto potente quanto pericoloso.  
Con questo artefatto, qualsiasi persona può creare una linea temporale secondo il suo capriccio.  
E questo potrebbe interferire con la mia esistenza.  
Prendo la clessidra e la getto nel Mare di Sangue.  
Con un tonfo sinistro, quell’orologio a sabbia sprofonda nel mare, sollevando lunghi getti rossi.  
Non c’è fondo. Nessuno potrà servirsi di quello strumento.  
Contemplo il paesaggio di quest’isola, illuminato dalla luce dei lampi, e sorriso compiaciuto.  
E’ questa la storia che io desidero.  
Caotica. Inconoscibile.  
Proprio come piace a me.


End file.
